Soul Calibur 2: Souls of the Neverending Fate
by mrmastodon32690
Summary: Sc2 quests, two made up characters. Main quest of Cervante's Apprentice! You have to read The Zelda Master's Fate and Destiny to read this, or vice versa. I need bunches more of reviews ch. 7 added, woohooo!
1. Soul Edge's Creation

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this story except Magicka.  
  
Author's Notes: Well my second story for Fanfiction.net and is much more serious. If you read my battle of the bands story, then you should know who Magicka is. If not, read and find out. This is the prologue to the story, but the beginning of the quest should be up at the same time.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Prologue, Ch.1: Soul Edge's Creation  
  
Long ago, before Nightmare was defeated by Soul Calibur, and before Cervantes was defeated and Soul Edge was claimed by Seigfried Schtauffen, there was a village on the northern tip of Scotland. People there were a peaceful, happy folk. Know one knew of the Spanish pirate Cervantes de' Leon, or any other evils of this world. Yet these people guarded an important secret from the world without their own knowledge. Within the chapel of St. Peter, beneath the depths of the darkest cellar, was a tiny box. Not a plain, wooden box that you might find normally, but a richly carved oak-wood chest (and a small one at that).   
  
Only Father Matthew knew what it held, and the power it concealed. Father Matthew kept it secret, kept it safe. Within the chest contained a single ruby that was split down the middle. The ruby though seemed to radiate with a dreadful power. It was a gift to the world from Hell itself. A gift of destruction. It was therefore sealed within the chest by Christ, and those scripts of the bible describing these events had been torn from the original copy. A line of priests had been protecting the chest since it's beginning and the family tradition had been passed on to Father Matthew. No one ever wandered below the chapel, and if they happened to, they wouldn't happen to find the chest, only racks of wine and rolls of scriptures on parchment.  
  
Then it happened. One fateful morning, Everyone in town was about their usual business, and Father Matthew was taking notes. When, seemingly out of nowhere, a cannonball came screaming through the air into a cabin, smashing it to pieces. Everyone in town went into panic and Father Matthew immediately went to the cellar. Pirates stormed the village and among them as captain was Cervantes de' Leon, commanding what everyone was to do. Town guards fought bravely and as best as they could, but they were no match for the pirate invasion. As chaos was afoot a warrior known as Ishmael Conner ran immediately to the chapel where his family lived with the father. The young warrior told his wife to join the father in the cellar and bring his son, James, with her. He then took a few paces away from the door awaiting an attack, pulling out his javelin known as the Enciphered Rage.  
  
Cervantes himself entered and immediately was lunged at by the man. The two had a long ferocious battle when Ishmael gathered his strength and summoned power around him, which most would call a 'Soul Charge'. He came at the pirate fast. Too fast. Cervantes parried and brought the Nirvana blade down into Ishmael's back, and he died a proud but painstaking death, knowing the man would surely find the cellar. He did, but before so he picked up the javelin and it magically shortened to a handle to fit in a belt. He then proceeded by shooting out the women. Father Matthew was holding the box behind his back and holding a cross to Cervantes, begging for him not to kill a man of god. Cervantes lowered his Nirvana pistol when the father made an attempt to stab Cervantes with a sharpened end of the cross. Quickly parrying Cervantes then took the father out. He picked up the chest and forced it open. He was thrown backwards and the ruby flew in mid-air, landing lightly on his chest.   
  
He clutched it as the earth itself began to tremble. The ruby split in half down the line and opened up as an eye. It floated in air as flesh began to enravel around an invisible object. A blade and hilt then appeared in the gaps of the flesh, and landed softly in his hand. His skin became somewhat paler, and his hair turned pure white. Though, he felt not worse than before, he felt an immeasurable strength within him, and grinned with satisfaction. He grabbed Nirvana, which had clattered to the floor earlier, and attached it to his belt next to the javelin.  
  
He then began his way out when he noticed something out of the corner of his eyes, moving. It was a child. Cervantes kneeled over the crying child. He gently picked him up and looked within the boy's pure eyes. He did not have the heart to kill something this small and gentle. He carried the boy in his arms and walked out of the chapel, back to shore. Cervantes would raise the boy as his own, making him just as cruel and unjust, yet a great fighter, and different from Cervantes as he would help save the world in the end.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well everyone what did you think? R&R please! 


	2. A Search for Shards and the Arrival of a...

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this story except Magicka.  
  
Author's Notes: Well the  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
  
  
Ch2.: A Search for Shards and The Arrival of a New Soul  
  
"The fate says you won't win Ivy!" yelled Magicka as he lashed the end of Enciphered Rage at Ivy, as they fought in a cage, with gamblers betting on the fight around them. His spiky brown hair flowed with the air upon every step he took. He was wearing a Spanish buccaneer outfit much like Cervantes's and Ivy's. Ivy quickly parried and lassoed the Valentine around the Enciphered Rage. "Give up your shard! You cannot win!" As the Valentine then uncurled itself from the weapon, "Your just as foolish as my father, give up the shard or die." As she then unlatched the weapon hurtling it at him. "You've used the same tactic one to many times Ivy!" As let the Valentine hit the javelin, as it unraveled itself around it, he yanked the blade from her.  
  
He then threw the javelin so it went straight into her hand, pinning her to the side and she yelled "Fuck!". He then kicked her in the face, slamming her cranium into cage wall. He then used his Zephyr Wind dagger and stuck against her waist, so she couldn't move. She kept cursing him off and screaming at the top of her lung as he searched her. Finally finding the shard, hit flicked it up in the air like a coin and snatched it. "And that, dear sister, is skill." He then punched her skull knocking her into a coma as he grabbed his weapons, attaching them to his belt, and exiting the opening door of the cage.  
  
"Let's see… three shards of Soul Edge… one was given to me by a raven… one taken from that infernal beast Voldo… and one from my dear sister. Ah this is much easier than I thought it would be." As he then attached the third shard to the necklace around his neck, where the other two were. He then started to walk through town thinking of where he should travel next. "Maybe I should head for France… Or head East to Asia…well if things continue like this, I'll be the new master of Soul Edge."  
  
~*^*~  
  
Darkness. Where was this place? What happened? How did I get here? Those were Link's only thoughts as he suddenly woke up in a cool black. He could see nothing except the glow of his Master Sword, and the pink fairy in the bottle showing a soft aura. Then it hit him. "I can't breathe!" he tried to say but only mouthed. He began to panic when he heard a dropping sound and something pulling him up from the collar of his tunic.  
  
Air rushed into his lungs and he began to cough of out salty water. He was now aboard a ship, and a gruff crew was about him, except his rescuer, who seemed quite fanciful. He had a vest and long blonde hair, and appeared to be the captain of this ship. It was a dark stormy sky, the waves were slightly rough, and lightning flashed now and then, with no thunder. He was immediately covered in a wooly blanket. "T-thank you for rescuing me…" stuttered Link still coughing out water. "Hey, hey! No problem! You were drowning and I saved you, it's only just."   
  
He laughed and Link did as well, but weakly. "The name's Maxi, how about you?" Link responded, "It's L-Link." Maxi stared at Link for a second as the blanket fell. "…Your ears, they're unnaturally long." As Link noticed the difference in size their ears happened to be. "Ah, no matter. I've seen plenty of different things in this world." He then gave Link a pat on the back "You should head on in, I'll prepare a bed for you. When you feel better you can tell me your story." Link nodded in thanks and sat down on a barrel, thinking about what happened himself. Wherever he was, it was definitely no Hyrule.  
  
Below deck, Talim was talking to Maxi. "Yes, we're definitely close to a shard, so close, it feels like it is aboard this ship, but that isn't possible since there wasn't one before, right?" Maxi then thought and answered back, "No, we just fished out a person about your age from the middle of the sea… and he looked like a warrior too." Talim looked at Maxi "Maybe we should question him, see if he has…" When she was firmly cut off, "NO, he seems weak, we will question him when he feels better" Talim nodded in agreement "Yes, if that's the case. I will seek guidance of the winds in the meanwhile to see which way we should head now." Maxi nodded back and went up the stairs and Talim stood there a couple seconds before following suit.  
  
~*^*~  
  
Raphael was calmly walking down the streets of Nagasaki, covered in a velvet cloak, though he kept the hood down. He was taking one step at a time, minding his business, when he quickly spun around in time to guard a swift slash by Mitsurugi, and parry to left as Mitsurugi quickly rebalanced and held the Shishi-Oh close to his face. "Bastard! How did you expect such an assault?" bewildered as he tightened his grip. "I know your primitive tactics like the back of my glove" smirked Raphael as he came into perfect formation with his Flambert, "Now you've entered the match to end your existence."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well that was ch.2 everyone, tell me what you think! R&R 


	3. Warfare Is On the Horizon, Death Prepare...

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this story except Magicka.  
  
Author's Notes: Well the second chapter went well, but I'm looking for more reviews people! Anyways, there's a good possibility that this story will intertwine with The Zelda Master's story Fate and Destiny. More news next chapter.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Chap.3 - Warfare Is On the Horizon, Death Prepares For Despair, and the Defeat of a Noble Soul   
  
  
  
"Yung Sung completely ignored my warnings, Maxi." Talim informed the captain, as they were below decks in his quarters, as the ship was recently docked to store cargo, when as Talim then had the chance to shortly trek land. "I followed him and told him of Soul Edge's dangers, yet, he paid little heed to my caution." Maxi looked at Talim with interest in her tale, and enquired, "And then you cam back here?" As she then nodded a 'yes' in response. Maxi seemed concerned with the news, as they would have to face, yet another, rival in the search.  
  
"Did you question Link yet?" she asked curiously. "No, he's still asleep. He must have been wiped out more than I thought." Talim gave morale by replying, "Maxi, it's always the calm before the worst of the storm." Maxi digested the thought and gave a look implying, "I know… that's what I'm concerned of." No sooner had he spoken of this, as crewman rushed down the steps to his captain, "CAPTAIN! WE BEING HEAD STRAIGHT FOR BY A PIRATE'S VESSEL!"  
  
  
  
~*^*~  
  
"You're even weaker than I expected, you primitive Neanderthal!" mocked an amused Raphael, parrying every move Mitsurugi made, and making the occasional false attack to annoy him. This made Mitsurugi angrier and angrier by the second, making him more vulnerable to Raphael. "I tear you into two throw your body into the harbor dock you annoying piece of…" as he nearly missed his neck being lost. Raphael laughed at the clumsy gesture towards Mitsurugi's defense.   
  
"Would you like another scar to match the others?" unnervingly laughed Raphael as blacked a slash with his Flambert, "Or would you prefer something of a whole new style? A missing limb perhaps?" he continually amused himself by pissing off Mitsurugi even more. The man looked like he was about to burst with frustration and anger, halted to relax himself. Bad move. This easily gave Raphael the time to get behind him and stab the Flambert clean through his stomach.  
  
Mitsurugi uttered something sounding much like, "Damn you French bastard…" as he closed his eyes and fell to his knees. "Pity you entertain me more, but the fun lasted long enough." As he searched the fallen body and claimed something of value, "As yes, a fourth shard for me then." As Raphael tucked it in his pocket and picked up his cloak on the ground, walking away without any care or concern whatsoever.  
  
~*^*~  
  
What had he gotten himself into? This kept crossing Kilik's mind as just dodged a fatal blow from a rather large, hulking mass known Berserker in front of him. He wasn't alone, as Xianghua was dealing with problems of her own swiping this way and that way at the impossibly quick Lizardman. "Take this you disgusting… yeah!" as she finally hacked at Lizardman at the right place, at the right time. Lizardman was thrown off his feet into the green acid that surrounded the arena. This gave Berserker an easy distraction as Kilik swiped his Kali-Yuga beneath him and knocked him not too far from where hi comrade had gone.  
  
"Let's see… yes!" Kilik snatched up the little fragment that had fallen to the ground and showed it to Xianghua. "Now we have to shards of Soul Edge!" And Xianghua jumped up and down in excitement. The happiness abruptly stopped as the ceiling began to rumble and spires of rock fell towards them. "AHRG!" Kilik yelled just dodging a rather large chunk of stone. "Let's get out of here!" Xianghua yelled as she jumped over the acid to shore and Kilik followed suit.  
  
~*^*~  
  
Spawn was on that stone platform which was surrounded by water, his eyes of green death in tiny slits hearing the footsteps that became a being of misery and despair approached him from behind. His cape was like a show of a blood red ribbon wind, as he turned and looked at the new arrival. Before him he saw someone he had fought not to long ago, and the two had come to a stalemate before departing one another. Now here they were, ready to fight to the most likely death that would follow, alone with each other here down in this temple dungeon. Him and the once-human beast Necrid.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tell me what you think, R&R! 


	4. Thy Kingdom Come

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this story except Magicka.  
  
Author's Notes: I decided I'm not doing anymore chapters until I get a total of & reviews. But here is the probably last chapter if I don't' get any reviews from someone other than The Zelda Master.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Ch. 4 - Thy Kingdom Come  
  
  
  
"Pathetic fool… your ass is mine!" yelled Spawn as swung his axe right toward Necrid's chest, as Necrid made a quick duck and countered by phasing an axe himself, bringing it towards Spawn's thigh. Spawn took the blow and flew back a couple of feet, but landed roughly on his feet. Necrid charged at Spawn, and the knight of hell was ready. It all happened in a flash, and the bout had been finished, to quick for the mortal eye to see the extreme maneuver pulled to win the battle.  
  
~*^*~  
  
Hate. Burning fury. Rage. Despair. Incompetence towards others. Those are the only things that would cross Nightmare's mind as he went into the Zweihander style. His Soul Edge's eye was rolling madly and he looked snidely at the boy in front of him, the boy he only recognized as the apprentice of Cervantes de Leon', his immortal foe. The man was not wearing a pirate uniform as he had expected, knowing that's what Cervantes and his young would wear, but he was wearing no shirt, fisherman pants, and heavy boots. "How… different" he thought to himself.  
  
Nightmare knew he had to defeat the boy so he could gain back a shard of his precious Soul Edge, and use it's destructive power once again. The two began to battle, and Nightmare was impressed with his skill, though, not as annoyed.   
  
~*^*~  
  
"Damn it…" Magicka thought to himself. Nightmare was far quicker with the Zweihander style than you would expect, with such a large blade as Soul Edge. All he was thinking was, that if could defeat Nightmare, he could take Soul Edge and add his own shards, then all he needed to do was defeat the other warriors carrying shards and add them to the blade. Simple enough, right? Not exactly. It had seemed like forever now, and they were both still going strong.   
  
Nightmare charged at him and Magicka guarded by crossing his Enciphered Rage javelin and Zephyr Wind dirk. Nightmare hit it with full force, and the two warriors were locked. Nightmare snidely questioned him, "Persistent, aren't we?" Magicka having to make his rude cracks went along with, "Ugly, aren't we?" This only angered Nightmare more, as he then used the locked position to his advantage, by tightening the locked guards and launching Magicka into the air. Being on a high windmill, Nightmare decided best to toss him towards the edge of the arena. He landed on his knees and skidded to a halt, stopping right in front of a long way down.  
  
~*^*~  
  
There Necrid fell, to his knees groaning in pain, as Spawn put his foot on his back and grabbed the shard off his neck. It hadn't been to long ago, Spawn was sent from the hell pits of New York through time, landing here in this past world. When Spawn was pulled here through a portal, he felt as if there were two other beings coming with him, though, he never saw them. "But", he thought," I could smell them, feel them, and almost taste them. He knew that one of the beings that entered the portal was from his own time, but the other felt foreign. What did it mean?  
  
~*^*~  
  
Maxi was ready to give up, he couldn't figure out who was attacking them and why. All he knew was cannons were blazing their songs of war, and smoke was everywhere. He could barely see Talim let alone the enemy ship. But they continued fighting the onslaught of enemies that boarded their vessel, and this Link character was helping enormously as well. He watched as the stranger blocked pistol shot so easily and took out other fighters with a single blow. It wasn't as if Maxi or Talim couldn't do this as well, but it was quite a site to see someone you just met perform so beautifully in the art of self-defense.  
  
~*^*~  
  
Raphael had been traveling for quite sometime now, trusting his instincts to find another shard of Soul Edge. He knew he wasn't to far from a warrior, whether they had a shard or not, he did not know. He continued his traveling until he finally saw what he sought after, and by the looks, this warrior most likely had a shard. The warrior spun around, ready for him as he calmly replied, "Bonjour'" and he stared coldly into this women's beautiful, Egyptian eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	5. Premonitions of an Enigma

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this story except Magicka.  
  
Author's Notes: It's been awhile…school… relationships… and burning hatred… gets in the way of writing. Truthfully I am looking forward to finishing this story, but my Battle of the Bands fans… tough luck, I may never get to finish it. Anyways, I've been much more cranky and serious recently, so I may be more dramatic or less at certain points in my writing. In any case, if you think 'this is a porno chapter' you're a complete moron.  
  
Ch. 5- Premonitions of an Enigma  
  
"He was happy, though. I'm telling you, guy's a total freak"  
  
"He was… happy?"  
  
"Yeah, just glad his crew and those other two got away to mainland. The man started laughing."  
  
"L…l…laughing?"  
  
"Psycho, yeah"  
  
Maxi couldn't help but listen in on the conversation. Yeah, the pirates had won, but he sacrificed his own freedom to let his crew, Talim, and the Link stranger go. He couldn't help but smile, whatever they could throw at him, he could resist, he only wondered how his companions were faring.  
  
~*^*~  
  
He grasped the steel around his neck. Yes his three shards were safely strung upon his neck. Magicka had been traveling for quite some time now, and to no avail in gaining shards. It had been months since he last fought anyone, Nightmare, in this case. He wanted the feeling of a fresh, new battle, he wanted the taste of adrenaline in his veins. The man wanted action.   
  
He was wandering through the forest… a more exact description he could not give. He would have guessed he was somewhere in Germany… it was then he heard the rustling of leaves near him. He quickly brought out the Enciphered Rage and listened for any more sounds. He saw some sort of crystal whizzing towards him, and a great flame until his view became dark, and he became as unconscious as one can be.  
  
~*^*~  
  
"Hell… it draws nearer…" this is all that echoed throughout the darkness. There he stood, bare savor no clothes in the complete darkness that surrounded him. His javelin was floating, surrounded by light, in front of him. He began to run to it, but as he ran to it, it only went farther away. He ran and he ran… then he jumped. He seemed to be flying as he firmly grasped the weapon in his left hand and firmly placed his feet upon the ground. His medium brown hair swayed with a cold wind that picked up.  
  
He turned around, coming face to face with three people that were surrounded by light. They were bare as him, except one wore a green hat upon his head. There were two men, one with long blonde hair, and blue eyes, the other wore the green hat, and was considerably smaller. He too had blonde hair and blue eyes, and there was a darker skinned girl between them. They seemed familiar… but from where he did not know.   
  
It was then they disappeared and he began to fall, all the black around seemed to vibrate as if from a massive earthquake. A metallic liquid began to form around him. As it formed, he was donned in a heavy armor, chained to the ground that he now landed. He was in a run down chapel, with a portal opened in front of him. The portal was more of a doorway, as he saw what was on the other side, a volcanic crag of earth, with lava flows seeable in the earth. His mentor Cervantes pulled him into the area, dragging rather, as he was left on the ground. There, Nightmare, Cervantes, and some sort of flaming beast stood side by side… then they reached their hands out and brought them towards his face.  
  
~*^*~  
  
He woke up. It was night, and he was tied to a tree. "What the hell happened…" he soon knew. All his belongings except the clothes on his back were gone. But it seemed the thief was a little under estimative, as he pulled out his Zephyr Wind dagger out of his hidden sheath and cut the cords the bound him. He realized his captor was very overconfident indeed, as a campfire was ablaze before him and the person was laying asleep not to far from it. "Steal from me will you…" he brought his dagger up and was ready to bring it down upon the person… then he stopped. Why was this so hard?  
  
He noticed the young man who was asleep before him… he recognized him from somewhere… somewhere recent. Medium blonde hair, green clothes… where was that recognizable? It was then he felt something hit the back of his head hard, and he was thrown across the campsite. He quickly stood up and rubbed the back of his head. There was a young woman with some sort of blades… and a floating blue orb? "Thanks Navi… Link wake up!" The young man yawned opening his eyes, then saw the Magicka. He yelped and jumped up in front of her, unsheathing a sword and shield.  
  
~*^*~  
  
Sophitia stood there, with her arms crossed, staring into the high crescent moon. Kilik came up to her, "Sophitia… I thank you for joining us…" She turned to him "Where is Xianghua?" He answered simply, "She went into Athens market, getting supplies for our departure." She nodded, and watched him as he let her be… "I fear it has begun again… will you not return for the sake the light, Seigfried?" 


	6. All To the Same Destination

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this story except Magicka and Dane.  
  
Author's Notes: Yeah this is the chapter where everything starts to get 'formalized' as I would put it.  
  
Ch. 6-   
  
"Talim… do not worry" Link lowered the Master Sword as he stared at Magicka.   
  
"What? Don't worry? Are you insane!?"  
  
"No… he could've killed me if he truly wished to."  
  
"He had that dagger raised to you!"  
  
"Did you notice any indication that he was going to bring it down upon me?"  
  
"Well no… but…"  
  
"Exactly my point"  
  
~*^*~  
  
Was he going insane? Maybe those pirate bastards were right… maybe he was psycho. No… he could he it quite clearly. In fact, he could hear it perfectly! He inched towards the wall, caught up in the cords that bound his ankles and hands, pressing his ear against it. Maxi heard two voices… both female… Yes they were talking about something… escaping? Yeah…   
  
It was then he decided to use all his strength to hit the wall. "Hey!" He continued to yell as he threw his weight against the cold, wet, stone surface.  
  
~*^*~  
  
Kilik and Xianghua had been traveling for what seemed forever now. They hadn't left the Athens Port when there was a struggle. Some pirates began to harass then for money, unknowing they were far superiorly calibered fighters, except the strange fact when struck at, they didn't seem to get damaged at all, they only faltered and flinched. That's when they grabbed Sophitia, outnumbering the other two, they couldn't help at all as she was taken away.  
  
Now away from looking for Soul Edge, they momentarily have to rescue their friend. To Kilik, this all seemed like an infectious conspiracy, drawn by the short amount of luck they gain for the extremely small amount of time it lasts. All he could hold onto was the ability to follow any path at all. All he could on to was the friendship he had with Xianghua. All he could onto at all, was to find his friend, Maxi.  
  
~*^*~  
  
"We're off to get shards of Soul Edge" replied Link, answering a question Magicka. Fully reequipped, he decided to follow the pair on their quest, at least, until they found Soul Edge.   
  
"Where are you heading next?"  
  
"We were going to a fortress belonging to a pirate overlord, Cervantes de' Leon. To rescue a friend, and take his shards."  
  
"Did… you say Cervantes de' Leon?"  
  
"Yeah, you heard of him?"  
  
He decided not to lie, but not to reveal anything, "Yeah… heard of him."  
  
Navi kept buzzing around Magicka's head. She wasn't to fond of him.  
  
Talim seemed a little forgiving, and seemed to trust the Hylian's judgment. Then it seemed to hit a silent moment as everyone sapped in their destiny as it slowly approached, realizing the danger was very near…  
  
~*^*~  
  
Spawn was overseeing the horizon in the darkness, red cape flowing for what seemed like forever behind him. He was standing on both feet on the head of a gargoyle that was on the outside of the chapel that opened the only current gateway to Inferno, the guardian of Soul Edge and Soul Calibur. Spawn knew, yet he had no way of entering the crag that beheld the terror, so he thought. And it was then he simply questioned, "What is it you want?"  
  
Nightmare was standing behind him. "A proposition."  
  
"A proposition?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Tell me"  
  
"You help me get Soul Edge, I will return you to your time and to your ever precious New York that you protect"  
  
"You beast, I am no fool. You are Soul Edge"  
  
"True, but I do not have my own beholding."  
  
"I cannot trust your power to help me." He turned around and brought his demonic green eyes to evil's red eyes.  
  
"You have no choice…"  
  
"…. where are we to go first?"  
  
"To the dockings of my old friend… that cheapskate Cervantes"  
  
~*^*~  
  
The warrior in the black cloak knocked lightly on the door of the blacksmith. He opened the door and looked at the man. He seemed to be about 6'2, with a black fedora on, brown hair which covered his eyes and ears from any visibility, a black traveling caped wrapped around his body, and the rest of a scar was seen running down his right cheek.  
  
Estrilda stood next to the smith, "What do you want?" he moved his head upward, and simply answered, "I need to know directions to Cervantes's fortress."  
  
"And why would I know where that is?"  
  
"You don't. The hairs of a certain Takharu will" 


End file.
